


Harder Daddy.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 4.Request: Yahaba x Terushima. Yahaba has a daddy kink and likes to be spanked.





	Harder Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLeo/gifts).



> Woooh boy okay. So I planned on having the BoKuro next but halfway through it I was like 'I just did a Kuroo fic should I go back to my original plan and do the TeruYaha?' so I did then pretty much went back and forth until this one finished first (pun intended).
> 
> Anyways! First spanking fic. I read other fics for reference so hopefully it's not too bad! *hides away until tomorrow*.

Yahaba stood as motionless as he possibly could by the side of the bed where he’d been told to stay until Terushima got back. That had been at least a half hour ago and his legs were beginning to shake and ache from the stillness. But still he forced himself to remain rooted exactly where he’d been placed, the anticipation of what he knew was coming making his nerves spark with energy. His fingertips twitched lightly along with his breathing, a tick he’d picked up long ago for dealing with the buildup so he wouldn’t get too nervous or overstimulated as he waited.

Finally a figure walked slowly into the room and stood in the doorway. Terushima took in the sight of Yahaba still waiting in the spot he’d gently maneuvered him to earlier when he’d gotten home from work and seen dinner not ready for him. He knew immediately that Yahaba had done it on purpose, broken the _rule_ they had where if Yahaba got home first he was to make dinner for then before he got home. The shit eating grin he’d all but failed to hide when Terushima said he’d need to be punished for his actions proving his suspicions to that fact.

So he’d made him wait instead of jumping into the punishment. Knowing full well that they both enjoyed the drawn out form of foreplay.

Slipping his shirt over his head Terushima tossed it into the clothes basket in Yahaba’s direct eyesight. Grinning wickedly when he saw Yahaba’s breath hitch as his eyes widened, darkened as they dilated at the sight of Terushima’s shirt being taken off, knowing that off to his side Terushimas chest was completely exposed. Terushima gave him a deep hum of approval when Yahaba kept his eyes forward, clearing fighting the urge to break the rules more by turning his head to look at him. 

Unbuckling his belt Terushima made quick work of slipping out of his pants, also tossing those in Yahabas line of sight, before stepping out of his briefs. Smirking with a fleeting thought Terushima hooked the elastic of his briefs with a toe and kicked, flinging the garment on top of his pants in clear view. A bitten back whine left Yahaba’s throat as his eyes fluttered, threatening to shut for a fraction of a second at the knowledge Terushima was now completely naked and out of his view. 

Deciding he’s tortured him enough, at least for now, Terushima sauntered into Yahaba’s view. Yahaba was unable to bite back the horn this time, it slipped out and ended as more of a needy whine as his eyes slid over Terushima’s exposed skin. Drinking in every inch of well toned muscle he possibly could before Terushima demanded he stop.

“Are you ready to find out what happens when you misbehave?”

“Yes sir,” nodding furiously Yahaba breathed out the words. Thankful that they were loud enough for the other to hear so he didn’t have to go through repeating it. Terushima nodded and stepped towards their bed, stopping at the opposite end of where Yahaba was standing.

“Then come _here_ ,” Terushima’s voice dropped into the deep, throaty voice he reserved for what they enjoyed calling _playtime_. Feeling his whole body already heating and melting, turning him into a mushy mess, Yahaba dumbly nodded again and stepped toward Terushima. His fingertips ignited with numbing sparks as he ached to reach out and touch the soft yet hard skin now within touching distance, but he knew better. 

“Strip,” twitching at the harshly spoken demand Yahaba practically tore his tank top over his head, leaving a slight sting behind on his neck where he’d tugged it too hard. Thankfully he’d all but planned this when arriving home before Terushima so Yahaba had taken off his boxers and slipped into sweats after shedding his work clothes. 

Hissing slightly at the sudden chill hitting his overheating skin Yahaba straightened up to look at Terushima again, simply choosing to kick away his pants instead of bending down to toss them in the basket. Another broken rule but it wasn’t as bad as the others so he figured he’d get away with it. Terushima glanced down at the kicked away article and arched a brow at Yahaba causing him to swallow audibly. Guessing he wasn’t fully going to get away with it after all. 

Yahaba was already counting up the amount of smacks his ass was going to receive when Terushima opened his mouth again.

“Lay down,”

“Yes sir,” Yahaba practically tackled the bed as he climbed on it, shifting himself until he was laying in the middle. Arms spread up above his head, knees bent and legs spread open enough to show off his half hard cock for Terushima. Growling low in his throat Terushima nodded his approval of the show before lifting a hand and twirling a finger in a circling motion.

In understanding Yahaba rolled over onto his stomach and waited. The bed shifted and softly creaked with Terushima’s weight as he climbed up beside s weight as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Yahaba’s legs. Sighing Yahaba fluttered his eyes shut as a warm, firm hand slipped over his ankle, squeezing around it before sliding up his leg in one smooth, slow motion. The area being touched ignited with goosebumps at the attention, a burning heat trailing after the roaming hand as if it was on fire and leaving behind burns. 

Shuddering Yahaba struggled to steal himself, gripping tightly into the sheets beneath him until his knuckles were white. This was always his favorite part. The build up, the waiting, the sheer anticipation of it all sending his heart racing dangerously. He used to feel nervous, odd almost, about giving himself over to someone so much, to give someone so much control over him if even for just a short time. But Terushima made it so damn easy from the beginning. No judgement at all from day one when Yahaba opened up about what he desired in the bedroom. 

The hand reached his higher thigh, just below the curve of his ass before it stopped. Kneading into the flesh there once, twice, before releasing it completely to tap against it instead.

“Spread,” without hesitation Yahaba shifted from side to side, making sure to wiggle his ass just a bit more than necessary, as he began spreading his legs open for Terushima. “That’s a good boy,” humming at the praise Yahaba kept spreading. “Further… Further… Stop,” his hips ached a bit but not too bad. His legs spread open more than usual but he supposes he deserves it as part of the punishment. Terushima slipped between his legs, settling his knees up against Yahaba’s legs to keep them where they were so he wouldn’t close up when the punishment truly started.

“Now what are you _not_ allowed to do?” Terushima’s hands slid up his thighs again. Coming closer and closer to the fleshy curve of his ass with each stroke but not actually touching it just yet.

“Move away,” Yahaba turned his head to the side and pressed it into the mattress, slipping his eyes shut as he all but mewled at the massage. He knew immediately that he’d spoken too low for Terushima’s liking when the hands stopped and gripped tightly into his skin. 

“What was that?” swallowing hard and forcing himself to stay still and not arch back into Terushima’s touch he spoke again.

“I’m not allowed to move away,” the grasp on him loosened, finally, finally slipping up over his ass to give each cheek an appreciative knead. Moaning at the feeling Yahaba relaxed completely into the mattress. His hands releasing the sheets to slip closer to his head so he could lightly grip the edge of the mattress, right where it almost met the headboard.

“Or else?” Terushima’s voice dropped lower, became ever more throaty and hoarse sounding as he leaned over Yahaba to give into a contrasting soft moment of kissing down the dip of his spine.

“Or else the punishment is added to,” 

“Are you gonna be a good boy?” Terushima kissed lower and lower and lower. Continuing until he hovered over Yahaba’s ass long enough to lick his lips in contemplation. Spreading the cheeks apart to reveal Yahaba’s puckered hole he growled when Yahaba clenched noticeably. Dipping down Terushima licked a wet trail over the hole with the firm, broad of his tongue. Flicking the top of his tongue over the entrance as he pulled away. Yahaba gasped and jerked involuntarily at the suddenness of it, gripping into the edge of the bed as his hips rolled up for more.

Terushima repeated his question as he pushed Yahaba’s hips down to still him, choosing to let Yahaba’s slip up go since it had been his own fault. Grinning wickedly down at him Terushima slipped his thumb between the warm cheeks to lightly tease the slick area.

“Yes sir,” Yahaba barely gasped out the words, too busy trying to comply with the demand of not moving. Fists shaking with how tight his grip on the edge of the bed is.

“Good. How many?” groaning Yahaba tried to think of how many he could last through. Definitely not as many as usual with how worked up he already is. It’s also been awhile since he’s been punished so he won’t be as used to it tonight. Counting up in his head he knew he should be up to about 9 or 10 smacks on a good night, but tonight was not a good night. Tonight was a night where Yahaba just _needed_ it and needed it now.

“Six?” Terushima paused, shifting forward over Yahaba to look into his face. Slitting his eyes open Yahaba silently spoke to Terushima through his eyes, unsure he could voice it out at the moment. Thankfully, Terushima knew him well enough to catch on that it wasn’t a usual night. The dark facade leaving him face for a moment as he leaned on one hand to brush Yahaba’s hair away from his face. Laying a chaste kiss to his cheek, forehead then shoulder as he backed away. 

Shuffling back between Yahaba’s legs Terushima slipped effortlessly back into his role, gliding his hands over Yahaba’s hips and ass once again.

“Is that enough for your behaviour?” slipping his eyes closed again Yahaba nodded and spoke up in a hushed but still loud enough to be heard voice.

“Yes,”

“Alright,” accepting it Terushima nodded into the air himself. “But it’s it’s yes sir or yes _Daddy_ , don’t make me tell you again,” when he nodded instead of responding Terushima gripped his asscheeks so hard he jerked as a squeak escaped his throat without permission. There was definitely going to be light bruises left behind and it thrilled him with just the thought of it, shivers rippling down his spine. “Understand?”

“Yes Daddy!” humming Terushima released his harsh grip on him and went back to massaging it tenderly, thumb slipping back between the cheeks to tease his entrance once again. Spreading him open every few strokes so he could appreciate the view in full. “Do you know how perfect you look like this?”

“No Daddy, I don’t,” he wanted to squirm, ached to move just to get Terushima to _fucking do it already_. But held still. Knowing the wait was _always_ worth it.

“So fucking perfect,” Terushima’s eyes darkened as he finally let go of Yahaba’s flesh sitting back just a fraction so he could look down at the figure laying spread out in front of him. Lazily roaming his eyes over Yahaba, taking in each light shudder that shook through him as if Yahaba was sensing where his eyes were traveling. Biting into his bottom lip before letting it pop back out Terushima lifted a hand to hover over one gorgeously plump cheek. “Count them out loud for me babe,”

Raising the hand just a bit Terushima hesitated for a second before whacking it down against the skin beneath it with a resounding _thwack_. Grinning widely at how the flesh pinkened almost immediately as it bounced from the force. Yahaba gasped and twitched just enough to be noticed, turning his head into the mattress to bite at the sheet as the swift sting of pain faded into a light, barely there pulse of pleasure. Releasing the sheet from between his teeth quickly he counted out while adding a small beg for more.

“One, harder Daddy. Please,”

“So polite,” the amusement wasn’t hidden from Yahaba as Terushima lifted his hand a fraction higher than last time, bringing his hand down just a bit harder than before. His half hard cock twitching into life at the mewling sound coming from Yahaba. He felt Yahaba’s thigh muscles clench and shudder before relaxing again against his knees. Terushima ran a finger along the pink outline of his hand against Yahaba’s ass, enjoying the way it caused Yahaba to sigh happily as he pressed against the heated skin.

He was about to demand the count when Yahaba blurted it out in a huffed rush.

“Two, harder Daddy… Please,” he just barely remembered the please at the end, his mind clouding over as his erection throbbed between his stomach and the mattress. The second smack igniting his blood as it rushed south.

“Ahh!” Yahaba barely had a moment to gather himself before the third slap came down on him. His head slammed into the bed as his hand shook with the gripping force on the edge tightened painfully in an attempt to keep him from moving too much. The stinging lingered this time even through the shockwave of pleasure that surged through his nerve endings, spreading out in a heated wave over his whole body. A light sheen of sweat building up on his skin already. His cock twitching and leaking and _begging_ for more.

His arms shook as he panted heavily, raising his head enough to turn it back onto its side. He had to count out loud, mouthed the words but his voice was leaving him sooner than expected.

“ _Count them,_ ” Terushima’s voice cut through his haze of pleasure like a whip.

“Th-three,” his voice was shaky, weak. But somehow he managed to force them out.

“Ah-oh god, f-four!” the echoing _thwack_ of the next slap almost outdid Yahaba’s choked scream. Unfortunately his words also got lost in it.

“Speak clearer,”

“Y-yes Daddy,” his head slid and bobbed against the damp sheets beneath him. His hair hung in wet strands against his forehead. The pit of Yahaba’s stomach burning as hotly as his ass as his orgasm built.

Accepting the repeat of Yahaba’s words Terushima wasted no time in bring him hand down again, harder than before. The sound of it seeming to vibrate off the walls and back at him.

“Fi-ahh-god-fuck,” Yahaba’s whole body jerked forward before he arched back up against Terushima’s thighs. Gripping Yahaba’s hips tightly to keep him from bucking again Terushima growled lowly.

“That’s an extra one, what did I tell you?”

“T-talk clearer and don’t… Don’t move. So-sorry Daddy,” panting so heavily he was sure he was going to pass out anytime now Yahaba surprised himself by actually getting the words out. With the added slap he now had two more to go instead of just one. Tears welled up in his eyes at the mix of the thought of two more as well as the wonderfully pleasure/pain throbbing of his well abused ass.

Satisfied with the apology Terushima continued, bringing his hand down on Yahaba with what felt like a brutal force but was actually lighter than the last few. He could tell Yahaba was reaching his limit faster than usual. They’ve gone too long in between the last session and now. That fact made clear by the scream that ripped from Yahabas throat as he counted out.

“Five,” a hoarse sob followed the count. Rubbing gentle circles into Yahaba’s hips Terushima slipped out of his role for a moment to ask him if he was alright. Unable to answer at first Yahaba gasped and panted into the soaked sheets beneath him, small trails of tears slipping past his lash line down his cheek and nose and into the soft material.

It took him a few minutes to come down and hear the soft spoken praise Terushima was whispering into his back as he continued to pepper his spine with gentle kisses. Blinking his eyes open against the wetness Yahaba whispered he was good now. Terushima straightened and asked one more time if he was good. Nodding and whispering out a yes Yahaba gripped into the mattress edge again in preparation. He was on the edge of his limit but he wanted, no needed, to finish his punishment. 

Hesitation for just a moment more, wanting to make sure Yahaba truly wanted it, Terushima brought his hand down for the final smack on Yahaba’s ass. 

“Ss-six!” Yahaba’s whole body jerked and shook on impact. His face wet and dripping with sweat and tears as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax and breathe through the waves of shocking pain vibrating through him. He definitely wouldn’t be able to sit properly tomorrow, probably the next as well, but _god_ was it worth it. His body continued to shake even as Terushima gently rolled him onto his unabused side, bracing Yahaba up with his body as a hand slipped down to his very hard, steadily leaking cock.

It took just a few quick pumps for Yahaba to cum in thick spurts over Terushima’s hand and bed. Oversensitized body quivering and shuddering violently as his breathing hitched. Terushima worked him slowly through the orgasm until his cum stopped flowing from the slit, lazily, wetly kissing everywhere his lips could reach. 

He held Yahaba until Yahaba was able to shakily brush his sweat slicked hair out of his face and hazily glance over to him through his lashes.

“You alright?” shaking his head Yahaba blew out a shaky breath. 

“Give… Give me a minute,” nodding Terushima pulled one of their pillows down to hep brace Yahaba up on his side more comfortably.

“Need anything?”

“Wat-water please,” pulling down the other pillow Terushima replaced himself with it as he stood. Leaning over he placed a final kiss to Yahaba’s forehead before walking out of their room.

“Be right back,” Terushima quickly returned with a bottle of water with a straw sticking out the top. Grinning weakly Yahaba wished he had enough energy left to snort at the sight of the blue and pink striped swirly straw Terushima chose instead of the normal ones he knew they kept in the drawer. He made a mental note to thoroughly tease him about it later. For now Yahaba chose to enjoy the night filled with cuddles and care he was about to receive.


End file.
